


In which I can't think of what to title this but Bodhi must be protected at all costs

by relttips



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cause I'm an asshole, Chill, Crying, Deathtroopers are actually the worst ever like damn, F/M, Feels, Heavy Angst, I hate myself, I hate tagging bc like, Just gonna lay it out, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Reader Death, bc it's a shit ending, the-imagines-awaken, woot woot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relttips/pseuds/relttips
Summary: Imagine dying in Bodhi's arms.Request for unknownfandomwonderland on tumblr:"Can you do an angst imagine where Bodhi's s/o dies in his arms in the battle on Scarif?"





	

It all happened so fast.

Bodhi turned upon hearing Y/N's rushed footsteps entering the ship.

The deathtrooper shot them through their side. Y/N gasped out and clutched their side. Bodhi rushed to them, shushing them. He grabbed the blaster from their belt and shot the trooper down.

"B-Bo-Bodhi-"  
Y/N grabbed onto his vest. He gently shushed them and knelt down with them laying against his shaking chest.

"Shhh Y/N, breathe, just breathe." He pressed his hand against Y/N's wound. They cried out. "No, no, Y/N. It'll help just-please, stay. Don't leave me, not now. Stay here with me." He looked into Y/N's eyes.  
Y/N looked back and nodded, blood ran down their soft lips.

Bodhi, I love you. I love you." Y/N tries to smile.

"Oh my love, my Y/N." Bodhi kissed their cheek. "I will always love you. No matter what." He pulls them closer and buries his face into their neck rocking them back and forth. "Rest gently, Y/N."

**Author's Note:**

> the-imagines-awaken.tumblr.com
> 
> theaidenellis.tumblr.com


End file.
